The Fox's Empire
by lone wolf of the storm
Summary: After a near fatal attack on a young Naruto, a man of prestige and great power demands that his grandson to be returned to him. How will the leaf village stand up to the greatest empire of all time, one who could rival the tailed beasts. I don't own Narut
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**** In this story, the Fourth Hokage will be depicted as a villian. In Naruto, many prodigies and geniuses are treated far better than everyone else, and are given less punishment than everyone. In this story the Fourth let his fame and success go straight to his head. Thus causing him to transform into an arrogant asshole. The reason why I'm doing this is because of the fact that Naruto was left nothing from his parents, except for his mother's maiden name. And please let me warn you that I'm not very far into the Naruto series, due to my limited access to my poor internet access and location. I'm currently a couple episodes after the Sasuke retrieval arc. So please be patient with me, and if you think you can do a better job, then please tell me. I just let you finish all of my work, sarcasm is great isn't it. But if you really do believe your knowledge and creativity can make my story any better, then please pm me, and I will put my story up for adoption. My wish is just to create stories can i can share, and have everyone enjoy. And if you can prove that the story is better off with you, then i will gladly give you my story. Another warning, the story is full of ocs, and this chapter is full of nothing but ocs. So enjoy!**

* * *

In a massive series of elaborate hallways, a man in a dark uniform is walking down the massive corridors at a brisk pace. In his hand are five manila folders full to the brim with papers and others objects. As he continues down the hallways many of the guards stand at attention, giving him an immediate salute. Further down the corridors of the elaborately Roman styled architecture he comes to a complete stop in front of a set of massive wooden doors.

Feeling as if his throat constricting on itself; the man pulls slightly on the tight collar of his uniform. As the massive doors open the man prepares to give his report to his master. Walking into the extravagant throne room the man walks as fast as he can in a dignified manner, walking what was close to half a city block the man stops in front of a raised platform.

Dropping down to one of his knees, he lowers his head in submission waiting for his lord to speak first. After a few minutes of hearing mummers, which echoed in the ridiculously large room a loud, clear, wise, and well aged voice cuts through the silence like a blazing sword.

"Political Officer Sonin, you have had twelve years to find out what had happened to the Whirlpool base, and my _daughter_. What do you have to report," orders a fifty year old man sitting in the most elaborate throne ever to have been imagined.

"Your majesty, the investigation has proven that it was indeed Iwa who had destroyed the base," answers the man with head still bowed down. "From what Intel we were able to gather, we discovered only one had survived the attack on the facility. My lord, after all of this searching we were able to track her to Konoha, a shinobi village that's situated in the middle of Fire Country."

"And who is she, this survivor?" asks the lord of the room leaning forward in his throne.

"It is your daughter Kushina, my lord."

With hope in his eyes the man jumps out of his seat asking, "She's in Konoha, why didn't you bring her here." Suddenly a thought entered his mind; one he had never hoped had happened. "Something happened to her?"  
"Yes my lord," says Sonin avoiding his lord's eyes. "She pasted away four years ago."

"Please, tell me. How did she die?" The man pleads sitting back down on his throne, the life sucked out of him at news of his beloved daughter's death.

"Complications during childbirth," Sonin answers handing a folder to a guard to his right, who then passed a file onto an advisor. "After a few months I was able to get into the village's confidential archives. It was there that I found her medical and service records. For reasons unknown, she became a Konoha shinobi which she became an honorable soldier, my lord."

"And the child?" the man asks.

"The archives claimed that the child had died with her; however, when their's a child who bore the royal name, I began to question the reports," Sonin says noticing how strength was returning to his lord. "Upon further investigation, I had found the child who bore the Uzumaki name. He looks exactly like Kushina's husband Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage who pasted away defeating the nine tailed fox."

"I don't need to know this, all I want to know is if my grandson is alive or not," bellows out the impatient man.

"My lord this has everything to do with your grandson, please let me finish," pleads Sonin. "I began to dig deeper into the archives and began to question the civilians, it was then that I discovered how the fourth supposedly killed the Kyuubi."

"That's impossible," shouts out one of the advisors, "there is no possible way that one man was able to defeat that beast. It took over half of our forces to force that demon to leave our lands over twenty years ago. How was he able to defeat that thing, when not even our Grand Imperial Army could do?"

"That is what they claim, however I discovered that he in fact sealed into your Grandson. After the sealing, the council had the boy disowned by his parents."

"Why would they do this," roars out the lord.

"Minato feared that his enemies would come to hurt his only son, so he had the papers signed saying that Naruto was disowned. The boy would receive no inheritance from either of his parents, when I examined the document your daughter's signature was forged by her husband. After the Fourth's death, the council followed through with his wishes to have the boy disowned, it was the Third Hokage who gave the boy his mother's maiden name of Uzumaki. From what Intel that I had gathered, it seemed the Third was wanting to give the boy something that was his mother's, since she had given up that name in marriage, the council could do nothing to stop him from receiving the name of the royal family."

"Why would he do such a thing to his own son?" screams out another advisor.

"I have not yet discovered why the Fourth did this to his own family, except for fears of Iwa wanting revenge against him, ma'am." Continuing on he says, "He let his fears dictate his actions, causing great harm to his only son."

"What do you mean?"

"This folder," he says handing it to a guard which was handed to an advisor, he continues, "contains a copy of that document, along with a piece of paper that has a seal that contains all of what should belong to your grandson."

"How did you get them," asks the Emperor.

"After the fox was defeated, all of Minato's and Kushina's property was divided amongst the village council. Luckily there was a list of who had what, and there was a detailed description of each item. Even money that Kushina had tried to plan to leave behind for her son was taken away, forcing the boy to live on welfare."

"What do you mean welfare, he should be in an orphanage," barks out an advisor.

"He was kicked out when he reached the age of three; the Third gave him an apartment. The Third has been using some money that Kushina was able to save for her son, along with a good portion of his, to pay for his apartment along with food, clothing, and other necessities."

"How was she able to save money for her son?"

"She had two ways to insure that the boy would receive some help, one an account which was taken away by the council, and the other was a secret bank account that she only told the Third about, the account was placed in the Third's name to protect it from the council."

"So she knew what her husband was trying to do?"

"I don't know sir; the account appears to have been created a few months after their marriage. She either was planning to leave her husband or didn't trust him with the money. However I think that she was planning to leave the village, probably trying to get back home."

"What reasons do you have to prove this?"

"There were many reports of Kushina trying to gain permission to leave the village for a short time; however none of the reports stated were she planning to go. From what I gathered, Minato was the one and only one who refused Kushina's request."

"Could it be that he was trying to be a protective husband?"

"Not very likely," Sonin answers handing a guard another folder, "this folder holds a series of complaints of domestic dispute."

"What kind of domestic disputes," the lord asks growling.

"My lord, the reports claim that the sounds of a heated argument were going on constantly, along with the sounds of a fight of sorts breaking out."

"SO HE WAS BEATING HER!"

"From what I can gather, yes my lord."

"AND THE VILLAGE DID NOT QUESTION WHY THEIR HOKAGE WAS ABUSING HIS WIFE!"

"From what I gathered, he was the village hero. So he was given special treatment, they turned a blind eye and called your daughter a liar."

"THEY ALLOW THAT, HOW COULD THEY ALLOW SUCH THINGS TO HAPPEN?"

"I have no idea my lord, here are another set of files that contain the medical records of your grandson," Sonin says handing another folder over.

"HOW CAN THIS CHILD STILL BE ALIVE, ACCORDING TO THESE THE CHILD SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD YEARS AGO," shouts out an advisor not believing what the medical files were saying.

"It is due to the beast that was sealed into the child," Sonin says, "also sealed away into a piece of paper is a vile containing a sample of blood from the boy, also there are results from a test I had run personally myself, and the results say that Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Kushina Uzumaki your daughter my lord."

"How are we going to get him out of their," shouts out an advisor. "We must not let the child suffer, for he is the last surviving heir of the Emperor.

"This file here," says Sonin getting everyone's attention, he says, "contains all the strategic information you'll ever need on the leaf village."

"Looking over the files that were brought to him the Emperor says, "you may leave, the Empire thanks you for your hard work. You are also to be commended for your deeds, I will discuss with the Imperial Senate on nominating you for the Golden Eagle."

"It is a high honor to even be considered for that award, thank you my lord," Sonin says standing back up, taking a deep bow at the waist; Sonin turns and leaves the throne room at the same brisk that he had entered in.

"Call in the Governors; I also want an emergency meeting with the Imperial Senate, Courts, and Council. Also have all of the generals and commanders prepare for war, and have the Special ops and Shadow ops teams reading for extraction ASAP."

"Yes, my lord," shouts out all of the advisors as the scurry on their way filling out their Emperors orders.

In the mighty Empire there are four branches of government: one the Emperor who is in charge of the military, two The Imperial Senate this branch is responsible for making all of the laws and policies of the empire, third is The Imperial Council whose main duty is to regulate the flow of the economy, and finally we have The Imperial Courts. Now the main duty of The Imperial Courts is to find any political figure that's abusing their power and strip them from said power. In the first few decades that the Empire existed, corruption threatened the very existence of the Empire. Due to corruption in the ruling government, a civil war broke out that lasted for two and a half years. Trying to end the war in a peaceful manner, the Emperor at that time created The Imperial Courts to deal with the corruption. By inviting many of the separate leaders to become members of the court, the Emperor was able to end the war in a peaceful manner, which stunned him immensely since his idea actually worked.

Half a year later, a vast majority of the council members and senators were replaced. Thus corruption in the government dropped to an all time low, and it has stayed that way ever since. The court is made up of elective representative from each village, city, and town in the Empire, the meetings themselves were held in a large like coliseum room. In the middle of the room is an open floor, were one pleads there case. On one side of the massive room is a desk were the Masters of the Courts sit, they're job is to make sure that things don't get out of hand. On the other end sit's the representative, or otherwise called the Court's Jury.

Another job of the Imperial Courts was to restrict powers of the other branches of the government. This was the bane of every other branch in the empire; due to this many of the other branches had tight restrictions placed on them to further reduce the misuse of power. When the empire began to expand at a rapid pace, the court decided that continuously expanded would weaken the empire so much that it would collapse on itself. To prevent that from happening, the Courts placed a restriction on the Emperor, only allowing him to use the military for defensive purposes only. The Emperor, after being explained the reasons behind their decision, accepted the restrictions reluctantly since it was for the good of the empire.

In the chamber where the meetings of court are held, we find it is full to the brim all of the representatives sloppily dressed due to the emergency meeting being called by the Emperor. Soon the loud assembly was silenced was the doors the arena, as it is so fondly called, open up. Walking through the doors, the Emperor takes mighty powerful and long strides into the center of the room, followed closely by his advisors and his loyal bodyguards.

The Emperor himself was a well built man, standing at a slightly above average height and thick broad shoulders, the man was considered to be one hell of a fighter, due to his service in the Imperial Special Forces. He had his long grey hair flowing freely behind him; his dark brown eyes were filled with a fire that hasn't been seen since the death of his wife. His simple dark robes flowed around him, as if some kind of nonexistent wind was constantly swirling around him.

"Your majesty, it is an honor that you have come to visit us, but my lord would you mind please share with us my you have called this emergency meeting," one of The Masters of the court says getting nods of approval from everyone in the room.

"I have called you all here, because it has been discovered the fate of the Whirlpool base, and that of my daughter," the Emperor exclaims causing a roar of murmurs and shouts throughout the room.

"This is indeed peeks our interest, but it does not explain the reason behind this meeting," replies another Master of the Court.

"It appears that shortly after the destruction of the Whirlpool base, a team of Konoha ninjas discovered and rescued my daughter. It was some years later that my daughter married to one Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha. Records stat that she was held against her will in the village, and was forced into becoming a shinobi of said village. When the nine tailed fox attacked the village, he used a sealing technique that would kill him and seal the beast in my grandson," the Emperor says watching and waiting for any type of reaction from the crowd. "Due to the actions of my **son-in-law**, my grandson Naruto Uzumaki was forced to live a life that we wouldn't have ever wished on our worst of enemies."

"What type of life would that be," questions a random member of the jury.

"You will find on all of your respected desks, a copy of my grandson medical records, that might I say are in great detail," he says watching gasps of horror, shock, and even faces full of great fury ripping through the crowd.

"How can someone survive this hell?"

"I say we send all of our forces to eradicate that village!"

"This should have never been allowed to happen!"

"Why send any of our forces, pull the kid out, and starve them to death by blockading them!"

"Get him out of there now!"

These were just a few and kinder things that were said about the situation. Soon a massive argument broke out that had never been seen before in the Imperial Courts, all of them demanding that something was done to save the child and to punish the village hidden in the leaves.

"SILENCE, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS," shouts out one of the most respected Master of the Court. "Now my lord, what is that you wish for us to do about this situation? In case you have forgotten, we are the Imperial Court we do not deal with foreign crimes and atrocities."

"I request that you lift the restrictions for the call of war," the Emperor says feeding off the righteous furry that had swept through the Court. "I demand the right to use my military forces to save my grandson, to bring justice to this corrupt world, and once again bring the Empire to her greatness."

As those words left his mouth a roar of applause swept through all of those who witnessed it. All the seated members of the Court got out of chairs standing up clapping. Soon a chant filled the air, one never thought to have been shouted by the whole court, "WAR, WAR; WAR!"

"SILENCE, SILENCE," shouts out the Master of the Court. "Now that you have presented your case, is there anyone against this proposal?"

"I do," says a short well groomed man with black hair and dark eyes.

"Stat your name and village, town, or city that you represent," shouts out a Master of the Court, as per procedure.

"My name is Hoan Fushi, and I represent the village Nouson," he says as he finds his way down to the arena.

"Very well you may stat you argument," says the Master of the Court.

"Thank you," he says bowing his head in respect. "People of the Imperial Court we have been called her today, so that the Emperor can make 'the call for war' he so eloquently put it. Remember we removed that power to defend the Empire, we as an acting body limited the power of the Emperor. And why should we go to war? To save one child, who happens to be related to the Emperor? What is the reason in this? Just demand to have the boy turned over to us, stop the bloodshed before it starts"

"They won't," the Emperor answers narrowing his eyes at this arrogant man.

"Oh, what reason do they have not to turn this boy over to his only family," he asks the Emperor in a cocky tone.

"In some of the other files that were placed on your desk, is a record of the amounts of times that the village has tried to turn my grandson into some KIND OF MINDLESS WEAPON," bellows out the enrage Emperor. "AND I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN, NOT TO MY GRANDSON NOR ANYONE ELSE!"

And with that the Emperor turns and leaves the chamber, anger rolling off of him like waves in some kind of vicious storm. Walking down another set of corridors, he stops at a small wooden door. As the door is opened by one of the guards, he steps into the small conference room. There standing around the square table made of some kind or rare wood, stood the governors and generals.

"Please take a seat," he says as he and the others take a seat at the table. "Now you all have been briefed on the situation. Now let's see what our best options to take militarily wise are."

Now before we go further in the story, let me explain the significance of the governors. During the days of conquest for the Empire, it became hard for the Emperor to make sure that laws were enforced to their full extent. It's basic history to know that every piece of land conquered by the Empire was divided into territories or provinces. And according to certain Imperial bylaws, every province or territory in the empire was to be given a representative in the Imperial Senate. However, due to the fact that all senators were constantly in the capital making new laws or removing the old ones, they never could make sure that all laws were being enforced. Due to this crime became a major problem for the empire. To solve this, small sections of the military were used as a police force, and to make sure that the laws were being followed the position of governor was created. By giving them full control of the new police force, crime for the most part dropped to almost none existence.

"My lord," one of the governors says. "We are more than willing to support you on this. But, please remember that if you do declare martial law; know that you only have forty-eight hours to save your grandson."

"Yes I know, my grandfather wrote that law to protect the empire should the courts stand in the way. The bylaw stats that if a state of emergency emerges and the Imperial Courts are only standing in the way, then the Emperor has the right to declare martial law for forty-eight hours. It also stats that during this time the governors will take over the duties of the Imperial Senate and Imperial Courts."

"And that is why you have called us here," asks another governor. "To declare martial law long enough to save your grandson?"

"Yes that is all I wish for, and to find and rescue all of the other demon vessels," answers the Emperor."

"My lord, we can rescue your grandson in forty-eight hours, but all of the others? That can't be done my lord."

"And why not General Hohei?" he asks the middle aged general.

"My lord, though are forces are the strongest to ever exist, they have one major flaw," General Hohei replies looking straight into the Emperor's eyes.

"And what would that be General Hohei?"

"Speed, it is the one thing we don't have, and to a shinobi that is one of the key factors that their military is based on. Our basic infantry is just too slow, even our mechanized infantry can't keep up with their speed. Only our special forces can match and even surpass that speed that they have," he answers looking through all of the information they had on Konoha.

"And what do you recommend that we just leave my grandson to their mercy?"

"No that's not what we're saying. Look your majesty, all were saying is that were going to have to considered older or and unconventional methods to save your son," speaks out General Gunzei.

"What are you saying," the Emperor asks confused at what his generals were saying.

"My lord, we have come up with what we believe will be the best option that we have to save your grandson."

"What do you have," asks the Emperor hanging on every word that was coming out of their mouths.

"Our special forces, they have gliders that are used for reconnaissance missions, by using these gliders we can sneak deep into their territory, possibly into the village itself."

"Yes but with that many gliders, they will be easily spotted," the Emperor retorts. "The mission would have failed before they even touched the ground.

"My lord you only heard a part of it," Governor Shiriin says. "Please hear out the rest."

Earning a nod they continue, "We only need one glider, because of a new seal that research and development had created. The main purpose of this seal is to hold a platoons worth of troops inside the small seal, and it is quite easy to break. When the seal breaks either do to getting wet, cut, or dropped from high up the men are released from the seal unharmed. By using these, we can easily drop our troops into their village."

"And how are we to get them out," the Emperor asks.

"Easy they get themselves out, with another scroll containing a scorpion tank manned by clones; it will cause a large enough distraction to let our men out of the village with the target. As you see, on this map here," he says pointing to large map of the land of fire. "There is a large river were our special forces will rendezvous with a small naval warship disguised as a freighter."

"And what about the scorpion tank, we leave that for enemy hands. It won't be that hard to figure out how to man that oversized puppet."

"Easily taken care of my lord, we leave explosive notes. Enough to leave as a massive piece of shrapnel, hopefully it will kill a good number of their forces," finishes the general.

"Very well, I want this ready in two days should the court deny my request," the Emperor says standing up.

"Why in two days, my lord?"

"My grandson birthday is in three days, according to his medical records, and I want him to wake up to a happy birthday," the Emperor answers. _"Also according to the reports, he gets his worst beatings on his birthday," _the Emperor thinks to himself as he leaves the room. "Remember, none of this leaves the room."

"Yes my lord," they all answer taking a deep bow at the waist.

* * *

Well I hope that you enjoyed this. Hopefully in the next chapter Naruto will be rescued. Also please remember to take pity on me, I have very limited access to the manga and show. I would love to hear you thoughts and opinions on this story, so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to take this time to apologize for the delay in updates. A few days after the last time I updated, I had encountered a problem with my computer. And what problem might that be, it was **FRIED.** It's currently at Hp being repaired, and many of you are probably wondering how I'm updating my work without my computer. Easy, I currently borrowing a TEN year old computer until my NEW one is fixed. Dear lord it takes forever to get it to do anything, but after I restart it a couple of time it started to work decently. Well I hope that you accept my apology, and enjoy this chapter. I also need to make a public apology to Inazuma Kanji, who I wrongly accused of stealing my work. You see I used to be part of a group of writers called **The Wold of Rasengan. **We were a small group of writers whose purpose was to work together to make great fics that anyone could enjoy, however everyone in it was just too lazy and the group fell apart. After the group fell apart, I took my stories and came to this site, which I was already using to post my stories. The account was abandoned, which lead Inazuma Kanji to believe the stories were abandoned as well. So Inazuma Kanji, I'm sorry that I wrongfully accused you of stealing my work. I also feel that I should recommend you read his version of True Sensei; though it starts out a lot like mine, it soon turns its own story.

* * *

"My lord," shouts out one of his advisors running as to catch up with the Emperor. "My lord do you really mean to declare martial law"

"Of course," he answers. "I will do everything in my power to save my grandson, and those who had been dealt the same fate"

"All of them?"

"Yes all of them, even those who have been mistreated because of their bloodlines," the Emperor says as he continues his brisk walk down the massive corridors. "Is there anything else you wish to ask of me"

"N-n-no my lord, nothing at all," stammers out the advisor catching the look of annoyance on his master's face.

"Good." Turning to another advisor he asks, "has the senators arrived"

"Yes my lord, they are all in the Senate chambers waiting for your arrival sir"

"Excellent," he says.

"M-my lord may I ask why you are meeting with the Imperial Senate and Council"

"I need them to put pressure on the courts, with enough pressure they'll give in to my request. I don't know when, but eventually they will see things my way, it'll only take some time"

Now let's shed some light on the Empire's history, more specifically the birth of the Empire. But first some geography would be most beneficial. The Empire inhabits a large continent, about twice the size of wind country. They also inhabit a small chain of islands, which are mostly naval bases and training stations for their special forces. Now these Special Forces are in fact their ninja forces, however they refuse to call them that. A fully trained Special Forces operative can easily stand toe to toe against an ANBU from any of the hidden villages.

The inhabitants know the continent itself as the mainland, due to its true name being lost forever. All that was known before the Empire and some from the beginning of the Empire are lost to all mankind. However, due to historians, archeologists, and some recent excavations, some light had finally been shed upon the lost history of the Empire. What was revealed shocked the people down to their core.

During these excavations, ancient documents from places that were thought to have been nothing more than simple fairy tales, were found along with the ruins of these ancient libraries, cities, and palaces that were also long thought to have been nothing more than myths. With these discoveries a loosely based timeline can be made about the birth of the Empire. These discoveries pointed that the Empire was born not even a decade after the creation of modern day ninjutsu. Before the Empire, many small kingdoms once inhabited the continent, it was said that each kingdom was a utopia to all that lived within their borders. However that all had changed with the creation of the modern day ninjutsu, with this new arsenal the Elemental nations declared war on the mainland. They swept over the lands like locust, destroying everything in their path. All of the kingdoms fell to this new unstoppable enemy, all of the ruling royal families were wiped out of existence, cities were burned to the ground, people were turned into slaves who where used for forced labor, and all hope had crushed. When it had appeared that all was lost, a hero emerges leading what was left of fallen kingdom's armies. This hero was a general who was able to escape the slaughter with a majority of his men. In his retreat, he began to gather many remnants of the other fallen armies, building up his forces waiting for the opportune time for a counter attack. It was near the east cost that that time presented itself. The battle itself took place at a small clearing that was surrounded by high rock walls, and the only way in or out was a very narrow path.

Using his cavalry, the general lured a vast amount of his enemy's forces into his trap. With archers and rock throwers, the shinobi threat was defeated. Out of the vast army of ninja, only a dozen surrendered out of the battle. These ninja swore loyalty to the general for sparing their lives, and with their help drove out what was remaining of the shinobi's invading forces.  
Not much is known about the general, except that he became the first emperor, and his last name was Uzumaki. Shortly afterward he was crowned the leader of all the people for his great victory over the invaders. Shortly after his coming to the throne, he created the Imperial Senate to help govern the people. To try to make things as equal as possible for everyone, he divided the land as fairly as possible into even sized provinces. And by giving each province a representative in the Imperial Senate, he further ensured the people's loyalty to him.

Coming to stop in front of the massive double doors that lead to the Senate chambers, his majesty the emperor stops to take a deep breath to calm himself. Making sure that his robes were in the proper order, he nods towards the guards signaling for them to open the doors. The Imperial Senate chambers were designed like a large theatre, with the senators and their aids sitting where the audience would sit. On the stage are a set of podiums were the speakers would say their speeches.  
Looking around the room, the Emperor takes in the whole room. Sitting in their desks were the Senators and their aids, each senator and aid had their own desk making the need for a very large room required. Silence dominates the room as everyone notices the Emperor walking into the room.

Walking over to the podium, his majesty says a silent prayer to himself hoping that all of his planning would work. If the courts failed to see reason, then he could evoke the courts if he had the backing of the other two branches. Sure he would be able to save his grandson, but what about all the others out there; all of the other vessels and those hated for what they had no control over.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

Meanwhile in a briefing room, two companies of Special Forces are spread throughout the room. Each of them a specialist in there owns field, unmatched by any other.

"All right ladies," shouts out bear of a man with a booming voice. "We have a mission from the Emperor himself, it's a high risk search and recover operation"

"Sir what is our target," asks one of the special ops.

"Our target resides in Konoha, he is the Emperor's grandson, Naruto Uzumaki"

The room falls deafly silent at hearing the specifics of the mission. In fact the sound of a pencil dropping was the loudest thing in the room for a few minutes.

"Come again," asks another one.

"The emperor's grandson is in enemy territory, and it is your job to safely extract him along with some other items," the man replies going over the specifics of the mission objectives along with alternative side mission if the opportunity presented itself.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

"MOVE IT, HUSTLE, HUSTLE; WE HAVE A DEADLINE TO KEEP," roars out the master docks man, who's main responsibility was to make sure that all ships were fully prepared when they left his docks. "I WANT THOSE MODIFICATIONS DONE IN THE HOUR," he continues to shout out as he marches around on the dock of the small warship.

Imperial warships by design are mammoth sized floating vessels, able to hold a cities worth of people within their confines. The largest Imperial warship was the Goliath, a ship so massive it made the other Imperial warships look like rowboats. She was the crown jewel of the imperial fleet, her hull was the thickest ever to have been recorded, and was made out of the highest quality of steel ever to be found. Her cannons were ridiculously large, a team of fifty were required to load just one of her main guns, which their were twenty of them.

However, not all of the empire's ships were giants, there's also a fleet of smaller warships. Each of them averages the size of a small river freighter. These ships easily capable of caring two companies of troops and their supplies needed for the mission. These ships had a very low silhouette, making it very hard to see and hit from a distance.

"GET THOSE WELDERS OVER HERE KNOW, COME ON, MOVE IT; YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHIT!" The man continues to bellow out orders, pointing and shouting out what needs to be done, and how to do it.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

"Representatives of the Imperial Senate, that is why I have called you here," the emperor says in a mighty voice.

"MY LORD," shouts out a messenger as he bursts through the doors. "The Imperial Courts have lifted the restrictions, it's legal for you declare war, your highness"

Silence fills the room; no one had expected the courts to make such a large decision in such a short time. All eyes then turn towards the emperor, waiting to see what he would do with this new power.

"As my first act with these powers, I declare war on all of the Elemental Nations to save my grandson, and all of those who have been dealt such a horrible fate," shouts out the Emperor receiving a round of applause.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

"Where do we launch, sir," asks one of the special ops.

"You'll be launching from a carrier, a B-class called the Colossus."

"Why such a large ship"

"The ship's job is to use her main guns to cause some mayhem, with some luck we can deeply intimidate the Konoha Nin. Remember you have your objectives, and that's all you have to worry about"

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

"What are our best options?" the emperor asks his war cabinet, which consisted of the best admirals and generals ever to have graced the empire.

"Your majesty, we have come up with what we believe to be the best option to take with the invasion of the Elemental Nation," speaks out one of the generals.

"And what do you have," he asks taking a seat at a large table that accommodated everyone in the room.

"Our naval bases, even the islands, are just to far away, we'd be running into problems left and right, mainly supplies"

"Go on," replies the emperor.

"Our best bet would be to annex the Land of Waves, we can use it to stockpile a very large quantity of supplies. As for troop delivery, we have a Colossus carrier that will be taken to the shores of Fire Country. Its job was to use her guns to scare the ninja, and to deliver the special ops team. But as you know the Colossus can carry up to two thousand men easily. The land of Waves is nothing more than a small island made up of small fishing villages, they wouldn't stand a chance against that many of our troops"

"And how would the people of Wave feel about this"

"My lord, they are starting to hit a very nasty depression, a man named Gato is giving the locals a very hard time. He's buying out many of the businesses, and those that refuse are; I don't want to go into details there. All I'm saying is that they would welcome us with open arms," answers an admiral.

"Good, but can we have that many men ready for deployment so soon"

"Just give the word sir, and I can have double that amount ready for deployment"  
answers another general.

"Good, I want them all ready to move out before the day is over"

"Now your highness, we can plan out the rest of the invasion. But first, it would be too much of a problem for a ferrying system to connect the land of wave to the mainland; we have reasoned that a bridge would be need to be built, thus increasing the amount of supplies that we can pump out should the need arise"

"What about our targets?" the emperor asks.

"We have already dispatched the whole political officer core, they'll find them your highness. We've already located a demon vessel in Suna and Kumo, and are continuing their search as we speak"

Nodding his head at what the general said, he asks, "What is our plan of attack"

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

As the two companies of special ops make it to the pier, they are shocked to see over two thousand men. All of the men were fully armed to the teeth for war, most of them could be seen saying their goodbyes to their families. Some even appeared to have just become fathers a short while ago, many of them holding a smile child in their arms, promising the child to be back as soon as possible.

"What in the hell is going on," asks one of the shocked members of the Special Forces. "Did they forget to tell us something"

"I guess so. Look, they're all just basic frontline infantry," answers one of the female members of the group.

"Were is there armor," asks another. "I don't see their armor anywhere, I thought that frontline infantry has to wear armor"

"Look over there," one says as he points out to a large set of racks that were on wheels. Suspended from the racks were large amounts of armor. "Oh boy," exclaims one of the special ops team, drawing all of their attention to him. "Look's like someone seriously pissed off the emperor"

"What," asks a confused comrade. "Look those aren't just regular frontline infantry, those are the heavy hitters; they'll just destroy anything in their path"

"What do you mean, they don't look any different"

"Look at their armor, you see that spike on their right shoulder? That is their mark of the Twelfth Legion; they have never lost a battle in their entire existence"

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

At midnight a set of bells go off, telling them that it was time to board the ship. Many of the men say another quick goodbye to their loved ones, before quickly scrambling to get onto the ship. A series of loud whistles could be heard from the ship as the engine is being heated up. Ramps, which were used for loading supplies and men, were being withdrawn from the ship by use of a motorized tack that they sat on. With the ramps fully withdrawn, the giant ship begins to move forward at a slow pace.

"Admiral," a man says to get to get the Admirals attention.

"Yes Captain," the admiral replies.

"Sir we have just cleared the harbor"

"Good, I want the ship at full speed, we have a very strict deadline to keep"

"Yes sir"

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

The day was October 9th just another day until the birthday of the emperor's young grandson. A mile off the coast of Fire Country a mammoth size ship could be seen in the distance. The Colossus was a ship never to be taken lightly; her main guns were more than enough to destroy any enemy's defenses. On her deck was a large slingshot built into the deck to help launch the gliders.

As the sun continues to rise, a glider can be seen launching off of the ship. The gliders of the empire are small, only large enough for one man and a couple of scrolls. Built to look similarly to a bird, the glider was constantly mistaken for a bird by those who didn't know what it was. After the glider was out of sight, the main guns on the ship opened fired. Explosions were heard for miles, as the ship unleashed the power of her monstrous guns.

With The village hidden in the leaves in his sights, the pilot says over his radio, "Hummingbird to Colossus, come in Colossus"

"This is Colossus, report Hummingbird," replies the operator of the ship's communication radio.

"I am approaching the village, preparing to drop package one," answers the pilot.

"Roger that, the Swordfish is in position, proceed as planned"

"Roger, initiating plan A stage one, now," says the pilot as he drops one of the scrolls, breaking to the left hard. "Package one dropped, I repeat package one dropped"

"Roger that, proceed to stage two"

Flying around the outside wall of the village clockwise, the glider flies low and fast as to not attract too much attention. As he approaches the Hokage Monument a large blast shakes the ground. "The scorpion is out, I repeat, the scorpion is out!" Alarms were blaring all over the village as the scorpion tank starts to destroy the village's wall. The scorpion tanks of the empire are in fact very large puppets; approximately the same size as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A team of eight is required to fully man this oversized, but extremely effective, puppet. It was given the name scorpion after the creature is was design to look like. However were the stinger would be on a real scorpion, a powerful canon lies for its enemies.

Ninja began appearing from everywhere, using what kunai, shuriken, and any jutsu that they know of. Sadly for them, these had little to no affects against the armor of the scorpion tank. Some of the shinobi came up with the idea of gathering into a group, so that they could combine some of their most powerful jutsus together. Unluckily for them, they never got the chance to try as the scorpion's tail fired a powerful shell, leaving no trace of them left.

"Dropping Package two," announces the pilot of the small glider.

"Roger that, return for a landing," says the operator of the Colossus.

"Roger," the pilot replies taking a sharp turn to the east.

On top of the Hokage Monument a small scroll hits the ground, a small cloud of smoke fills the air as a dozen blurs can be seen leaving the area. These objects came to a stop in a small clearing, after taking a few seconds to scan the area for any enemies one of them begins to speak.

"Alright you all know your jobs, break into your three man cells and get the job done, nothing else. I want this mission to be a complete success," barks out an obvious female voice.

"Yes ma'am," her troops replies splitting up into their cells and heading off to fulfill their objectives.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

Running from hiding spot to hiding spot is a four year old boy, who's about to turn five, blond haired boy with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. The boy's day turned out as it usually did, people throwing rocks through his window, eating his ramen, receiving a lot of hateful glares and threats, and of course not being aloud to go to the playgrounds without the parents starting a riot. Yep, things were going just as they usually do, or it was until that giant scorpion demon attacked. Knowing that no one was going to help him, he ran to safest place that he knew of, the Hokage Tower. As he made his way to the tower, he notices that no one is paying any attention to him what so ever. Deciding that it was better to be safe than sorry, Naruto decided to stick to the shadows, should someone try to use the chaos as a chance to kill him.

Now a block away from the tower, Naruto decides to make a straight shot towards it. Unluckily for him someone did decide to use the scorpion's attack as a distraction so he could hurt the young boy.

"Well, well, what do we have here," says a man in a Chunin uniform. "Well if isn't the demon, why don't go and help out your friend who's destroying the village," the gray haired man says. Mizuki reaches into his kunai poach, getting ready to kill the small boy before him.

"Please don't hurt me," pleads Naruto as he backs away from the Chunin, knowing what was about to happen.

"Now why would I do that," Mizuki asks in a cruel voice, advancing on the poor defenseless child.

"Leave me alone," cries out the small boy as he tries to run away. Unfortunately for him, Mizuki was just too fast for him. Grabbing him by the back of his shirt, Mizuki throws Naruto into a wall hard.

"Now, your going to get what you deserve demon," Mizuki says as he raises the kunai high in the air, reading himself to give the killing blow.

Closing his eyes tightly, Naruto waits for the blow that would end his life. Tears stream down his face, for he was afraid of what awaited him on the other side.

"AHHHHH," Mizuki screams out in pain. Holding the stump that used to be his right arm, which was bleeding heavily, Mizuki looks for the perpetrator who had cut off his arm.

"So this is the strength of the Hidden Leaf village, pathetic if you ask me," says a mysterious feminine voice that seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"Show, yourself," shouts out a frightened Mizuki, who's still holding onto his stub of an arm.

"Well since your going to die and all, I should grant you your last request," says the voice. Stepping out of the shadows is a small form of a woman; hiding her identity was a ninja mask that covered her whole head, except for the eyes. As her eyes focus on his like a hungry predator who had just found its next meal, Mizuki notices that her uniform is strikingly similar to that of the ANBU. With the exception that is all black, and she wore a tight black long sleeve shirt, leaving none of her skin exposed.

"W-w-w-w-who are you," stammers out Mizuki in fear as he notices the bloodied katana in her right hand.

"Your executioner," she says in a nonchalant way before she fazes from sight. She reappears only seconds later a few feet behind Mizuki sheathing her sword with an audible click. Mizuki's lifeless body fell to the ground shortly afterward with his head rolling a few feet away from his body.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

"Alright there it is," says a male voice hidden behind a tree, like his female counterpart he too wore the same type of uniform. Looking to the right and his left, he sees his two teammates in position ready to go after the target. "Hawk do you see any guards?" he asks one of his teammates using a form of sign language.

Hawk a well built man, studies the surroundings with his bloodline. "I sense no body heat in the area so there is currently no guards, but that doesn't mean that there isn't a few traps, Fang," Hawk signs a replies.

"Man it's a good thing that he came along, eh?" Fang asks their other teammate using sign language.

"Yeah it is, the ability to sense body heat sure comes in handy," he replies in the same manner.

"Move in," orders Fang as he and his teammates take off into the tombs were the Hokages and their wives are buried.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

"You have the list," asks one of the special ops as they head through the village to find their targets.

"Yep, I got it right here," his teammate replies holding a small scroll in his hand.

"Whose are first target"

"Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, they run the ramen stand that feeds the Emperor's grandson when everyone else declines him service. According to this they're the main reason why he hasn't starve to death, or died of malnutrition since they add a lot of vitamins to his ramen, allowing him to eat a somewhat healthy diet."

"Alright let's move it," he bellows out thrusting his fist up in the air, causing his two teammates to sweat drop in embarrassment at his actions.

"Does he realize that this mission require stealth?" one of the two embarrassed special ops team asks.

"Nope," answers his equally embarrassed teammate as they take off after their loud teammate.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

"Hey I have all of my charges set," says one special ops to his teammates into his radio. "Hey Parrot how are things on you end," he asks into radio.

"Almost done here, Rat," replies Parrot.

"Good, how about you Gherkin," Rat asks.

"Same here, AND WILL YOU GUYS STOP CALLING ME THAT," shouts out Gherkin over his radio.

"You know, I always did wonder how he got that name," asks Rat.

"Oh that's easy," answers Parrot. "Remember that party a few months back that you didn't go to"

"Yeah, my wife went into labor so I had to take her to the hospital; so what happened"

"NOTHING HAPPENED," Gherkin shouts out hoping to end the conversation, but it only serves to fuel Rat's curiosity.

"So what did he do," Rat asks cautiously.

"Oh you should have seen it man, he got so fuckin shit faced it was hilarious"  
"What's so funny about that"

"Genius over there decided to go streaking through the whole base," he answers cracking up.

"You know that still doesn't explain how he got that name"

"Well let me ask you this, what is a gherkin"

"A really small pickle, but what-," Rat stops as it dawns on him just why they called him gherkin. "Your joking right"

"Nope," Parrot replies.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA; MAN THAT'S MEAN. HEY GHERKIN I QUESS YOU WON'T GO STREAKING ANYTIME SOON HUH"

The only response they got was a low growl over the radio.

* * *

Well I hope that you have enjoyed this update. I will try to update as soon as possible, but I can't make any promises. I also hope that you were able to read this without to much difficulty, trying to make non compatible software work for this sight was a royal pain in the ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter of the Fox's Empire that I've been wanting to put up since forever. As I had stated before in one of my last updates, my family thinks that writing fanfiction is a waste of my time; that and I also got a new job closer to home. After I got my promotion and an increase in my hours my family thinks that I have given up fanfiction due to my busy schedule, however they couldn't be more wrong. It actually increased my desire to work on these stories, thus how I was finally able to update this one. Hopefully I'll be able to update A Kage for a Mother next, since it appears to be the most poplular story that I have. I would like to apologize to those who have been wanting me to update this since forever, and I would also like to thank you for staying loyal to this story.

* * *

While the operation to save the Emperors grandson was taking place, an operation of an entirely different caliber was happening in Wave. With a massive warship and a large, and heavily armed, army, it was easy to get the corrupt government of Wave to surrender to the Empires demands. Things went according to plan, even down to capture of Gato and his mercenary force.

Unfortunately for Gato, he was found with a few shipments of slaves and drugs, an extremely high criminal offense in the Empire. It seemed that Gato had bought enough of the politicians in Wave so that he could do his business unchecked, and had just begun to make his move to take over the country. It also turned out that the slaves were in fact people who lived in Wave that Gato had kidnapped, so he could sell them as slaves later on the black market. A short time later Gato and his whole army was arrested and is to be brought before a military tribunal; under normal circumstances he would have been tried in a political court, but because of his private army he would be considered war lord, thus allowing them to bring him before a military tribunal were the courts are a lot stricter and the punishments far worse than the other courts can dish out.

Word soon quickly spread about the arrest of Gato and the fall of their government, which no one really cared for since it was a dictatorship so they had no say in what happened, so many people decided to go to town to find out what was going on. Everyone had gathered into the town square, the very center of the whole village, which was located in front of the former Daimyos palace. It was actually quite a surprise to see so many people in one spot; the streets were overflowing with people rumors spreading like wild fire as to what was going on, but none where even close to what actually happened.

Then they heard it. It started out as a low rumble at first, but it had the same rhythm. As it got nearer it got louder, this confused the people of Wave, because they have never heard anything like this before. Getting louder, the mystery noise was then discovered to be footsteps, lots and lots of heavy footsteps each one of them in synch with the other.

Not long after they were able to see the cause of the ruckus, marching towards them was a large collection of men. They marched in large column like formations, twelve men across and twenty deep. Leading each formation of soldiers was an officer in a faded green military uniform with polished black leather boots, a faded green cap with an odd symbol on it, and a saber like sword hanging from their belts. The soldiers they were leading were in classical roman armor, the main coloring of most of the armor was a dark navy blue with silver fastenings all over; inspiring awe from the crowds, never before seeing this type of dress before. Even more amazing was the weapons the soldier carried on them; long wooden spears with a silver spear tip at the end in their right hand, while they carried a large blue shield with silver trimmings on their left arm, and finally on their left hip is a ceremonial sword the blade measuring about two and a half feet, the hilt only long enough for one handed use.

"What the hell?"

"Cool"

"Who are these guys?"

"What are they doing?"

Were a few responses that the soldiers received from the people of Wave, never before seeing anything this in their entire life, of course maybe a few of them had seen or met a ninja before, but this absolutely took the cake. Never had they seen this much people at one time, never before had they ever seen anyone dress like that before being an island made up of mostly peasants, and never before had they seen anyone move like that before it seemed almost machine like. Many emotions went through the people of Wave that day: fear, anger, excitement, and many more went through as they watched in awe as the legion marched through their tiny capital.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

"Man I'm beat," moans out a soldier as he plops down onto his rear to take off his sandals. "Why do we have to wear this stupid shit anyway, why not just wear our combat uniforms?"

"Ha, who knows," replies a fellow soldier, "but hey, orders are orders."

"It probably has to do with the brass wanting to impress the civilians; you know, put on some kind of show for them. Though, this is the first time the ceremonial armor was worn is what, ten years," asks another standing only few feet away unbuckling the chest piece.

"More like fifty, and that was at the Emperors coronation. Hell our grandfathers were probably wearing this at the time."

"Yeah but still, why cant we wear out dress uniforms?"

"Because you idiots, we had just taken a nations capital. Its common military practice, at least for our military, to march through the capital so that way the civilian population will know who's in charge. As of why we cant wear our dress uniforms, its simple really," explains an officer hearing the discussion. "In a dress uniform you wont look all that intimidating, true you look great, but we wore that armor to show military strength, not fashion."

"Yeah, then how you come officers don't have to wear this armor?"

"Simple really, if any you had paid any attention in your history classes, then you would have known that there weren't that many officers back then. Even then most of them didn't wear armor, because most if not all stayed out of combat to relay orders from the general to his men. So, even if we wore any type of armor it was usually light, mostly to protect us from long range attacks since we never did get to close to the front for any actual combat."

"Lucky you," grumbles out a soldier, mad at the fact at how officers were treated so much better than them.

"Now, now," the officer says shaking his head, "as you guys should know, the longer you stay in the military the more promotions you receive. And before you say anything about how rare promotions are, know that was peace times. Right now were at war, people die and more promotions are given to those who have experience in battle than those who have experience on a training course."

"So you're saying that there'll be more promotions?" asks an enlisted always wanting to make a career out of the military.

"It depends mostly on how the wars going. More deaths, means more promotions, since it is common for officer to be targeted first to confuse the enemy. And if these guys know how our military functions, and then they'll target the highest they can then work their way down the list to you guys. That's why promotions are given out so much in war time," explains the officer. "Also it'll be easier for you to prove your worth as combat personnel."

"So all we have to do is survive?"

"Yea its real simple but so hard to do, especially when you're on the front," replies the officer. "Well see you guys, I have to go talk to the general."

Turning on his heels he heads towards the center of the camp that was set up earlier that very day. It was amazing at what could be accomplished in such a short amount of time with nothing but pure manpower. What used to be a bare field now held barracks, a field hospital, and many more tents for may different purposes. His destination was a tent that was set right smack dab in the middle of the whole camp.

Walking through the large flap of the tent that served as the door of the tent he stands at attention saluting his superior officer that was in front of a large geographical map of Wave that showed everything that they needed to know about the island. Standing in front of the map were two men pointing at certain locations to a woman with slightly graying hair.

"Ma'am I believe that the best place to build the bridge would be here," says one of the men. "It is as close to the mainland as we can, also there is no steep rises or any known obstacles in our way, unless you count the forest that seems to cover the entire damn nation."

"Hmm, what do you think," the woman asks the other man.

"General I think our greatest obstacle would be the forest, the ninja wouldn't be able to handle such a large attacking force; however once we are in the forest that'll be a different story all together."

"Yes I had thought of that as well, these ninja will have the advantage in the forests. However it is a battle we cannot avoid since the whole damn country is covered in these ridiculously large trees," she muses out loud trying to figure out this puzzle before her.

Seeing his superiors having some difficulty the officer decides to provide some advice. "Sirs," he says saluting his superiors once he has their attention, "permission to suggest something?"

Turning her attention to the young officer that had just entered her tent she replies, "Go ahead colonel; what do you have in mind?"

"Ma'am I was thinking of using the new gliders that had just been tested to drop incendiary bombs."

"Ah I've heard of those, their main purpose is to drop explosives or supplies quite accurately in the right weather conditions," the general exclaims delighted that someone had figured out an answer to their problems.

"Unfortunately, there's one problem with that," one of the men said looking at the young colonel with a look that one would give to a small child who greatly misunderstood something.

"And what would that be tactical officer..." he replies with a barely restrained edge to his voice.

"Our gliders aren't fast enough; the shinobi can summon creatures that they can use to assist them in battle. If we sent them out then they would just be ripped to shreds, and that is not counting all the long range jutsus that they have in their arsenal. If their jutsus are as powerful as the ones by our special forces, then well be in even deeper trouble than before."

"And what of our infantry, wouldn't they use those against our forces as well," the general says turning her full attention to the tactical officer. "If these jutsus are that powerful, then I will not risk any of my men until the treat has been neutralized."

"But ma'am-" he starts to say but is cut off the general.

"Listen here," she says pointing to a map of the Elemental Nations. "Look at how large this damn continent is; it'll take a vast amount of our resources and men to conquer it all. We need every soldier that we can get and keep if we want to win this war. And in case you any of you have ever forgotten, we are still recovering from when the Kyuubi attacked all those years ago."

"Yea, last I heard the Third and Fourth Legion finally finished recovering, hell they almost had to rebuild the whole damn Legion like they had to do with the Eighth," the colonel says remembering the last report he had heard about those legions.

"Ma'am," shouts out a captain running into the tent, "we've received word from the swordfish."

Turning to the captain, she says, "very well what do they have to report?"

"The Swordfish and it has been confirmed by the Colossus, that the mission was a complete success. And that the Special Forces along with their precious cargo are on their way as we speak to the Mainland."

"That's go- that's it," exclaims the general, her eyes opening wide. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"See what ma,am?"

"Our problem with the ninja, our whole dilemma was with how fast they can react and change to survive and thrive in any combat situation. Just think," she says with grin spreading across her whole face, "who do we have that can do that and so much more?"

"Are you referring to Special Forces, Black Ops, and the Shadow Guard," the colonel asks catching onto the same idea as the general. "But ma'am, do we have that many personnel in those corps. They're meant to be small efficient fighting forces; their main purpose is sabotage and assassination, not front line combat."

"And neither is the enemy, or at least our form of front line combat. And numbers might not be that big of a problem if they work in conjunction with the infantry," she explains sitting down at her desk drafting a letter to the generals and admirals that served as advisers to the Emperor. "I'll send them a letter to explain my idea, and to let them know that we are ready for them to ship the supplies over, so we can begin construction to fortify the island and build the bridge."

"Ma'am, they aren't just that many of them to begin with; even if we distributed them amongst the infantry," one of the tactical officers says. "The whole corps was meant to be small since the threat of a shinobi invasion is impossible do to our naval superiority, and we never had that much of a need for them to deal with our eastern neighbors. Another reason would be that the Elemental Nations have a hard time dealing with ninjas that decide to go rouge, if one or more of Special Forces or Black Ops decide to go rouge then the amount of damage they can cause could be astronomical. That is just a few reasons why the military council and the Governors decided to keeps the corps small."

"You're also forgetting how paranoid the top brass are of them, in fact if the Emperor wasn't one of them then they wouldn't have any representation whatsoever," the colonel says. "But I have to agree their just isn't enough of them to be used in that way."

"Than what do you suggest colonel?"

"Simple really," he replies shrugging his shoulders. "We need to increase the size of the Nin Corps, as most of the infantry likes to call them."

"You do realize how long that would take?"

"I really don't know, a year or two," he says the back of his head thinking out his answer.

"More like a decade," a tactical officer says correcting the colonel.

"Why, we have people graduating from their academy all the time. Why not just increase the size of the program?"

"First of all," the general says, "it takes months to years to change a program, especially in the military and that's including if you convince the military council of this. Also the program was designed so that we have a few dozen of them for each legion to play a supportive roll of sabotage or assassinating a high ranking personnel of the enemy, so it take up to another five years to get the numbers that we need just to take on one of the hidden villages."

"And that's not including all of the other problems you'll run into doing this sort of stuff," a tactical officer says shuddering remembering the time they changed all of the communication equipment and all the hell it caused.

"Unfortunately its the only answer we have to our problem at the moment."

"Too true"

* * *

I would like to thank you for reading this update of the Fox's Empire. I you have any ideas or opinions, please let me know so I can fix them later on. Also if any of you remember what happened in the last chapter then you'll know that their was a team sent to gather those who actually cared about Naruto. Let me know in your review who you want to be taken home with Naruto to the Empire. Ayame and her father are already on the list.


End file.
